


Kisses on Scars

by rememberednoah



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Crying, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberednoah/pseuds/rememberednoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Andrew decides to kiss all of Neil's scars. In which Neil isn't quite sure how to react and feel about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses on Scars

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, I imagine Neil and Andrew are around 25 years old? More or less?

The weight of sleep on Neil’s eyelids made him stare blearily in the direction of the TV in the room. In his hand, he held the remote. His thumb idly changed the channels in an attempt to hold on to wakefulness as much as he could. It always seemed like whenever Neil needed to stay awake the most, nothing worked in his favor to make that happen. In retrospect, Neil didn't _need_ to stay awake, but he would rather do so. He slept easier knowing Andrew was in the room with him. 

As it were, Neil was currently by himself in the hotel room they were sharing. Andrew had disappeared about an hour and a half ago and hadn't yet returned. Neil wasn't worried about him, not really. He was just increasingly aware of the absence of his boyfriend as the minutes ticked by. 

Eventually, Neil settled on some random channel so he could stare at the images to keep himself awake. Despite his best attempts, though, he began to nod off. He woke up startled each time. His eyes opened wide before he drifted off to sleep again. He'd just fallen asleep once more when the sound of the door opening tore him away from his fitful rest. He jumped up, sitting up immediately at the sight of Andrew. 

The blond didn't say a word as he set his keys on the nightstand closest to him, which just happened to be Neil's. Neil settled back against the pillows, instantly feeling more at ease, and kept his gaze focused on Andrew's movements. He watched as Andrew took off most of his pieces of clothing and left on only his underwear and undershirt. He didn't comment as the blond sat down on the bed in front of him and stared him down. 

All of this behavior, so far, was very much familiar territory to Neil. Instead of trying to speak, fill the silence with whatever comment came to mind, Neil chose to wait Andrew out. He knew the blond would make his decision on what he wanted to do soon enough. Even so, Neil was surprised when he didn't have to wait long before Andrew came to his own conclusion of what he had in mind for the evening. 

Much to Neil's astonishment, Andrew chose to crawl over his body and settled in such a way that his face hovered just over Neil’s belly. Then, the blond placed his elbows on either side of Neil’s hips to support his own weight. Andrew remained in that position for a moment, still not having spoken a word, and seemed to ponder once more what his next action would be. Neil remained absolutely quiet, trying not to feel uneasy about the concentration with which Andrew stared at the scars on his abdomen. 

After a pause, Andrew hovered his lips less than an inch away from one of Neil's scars and followed its shape until he reached its end. Seeming to come to a conclusion, Andrew looked up at Neil and asked, "Yes or no?"

The question caught Neil off guard. Over the years, Andrew had posed the question less and less frequently as he learned that Neil was more than capable of saying _no_ if things were going somewhere unsavory for him. It didn't happen frequently. The times Neil had said _no_ to Andrew could be counted in one hand. Still, with time the blond had grown to understand that it wasn't necessary for him to ask all the time. Just as Andrew was capable of saying _no_ so was Neil. Due to that, Andrew posed the question sparingly nowadays. 

The fact that he had chosen to use it _now_ made Neil hesitate for only a second. His hesitation was due more to confusion than a disinterest in following through with whatever Andrew had in mind. He figured the doubt came from a total lack of understanding of what exactly it was that Andrew was asking. 

Curiosity, though, won out any other sort of emotion battling inside of Neil. He said easily, "Yes." 

That one word was all the encouragement Andrew needed to press a kiss to the scar directly before his lips. The kiss was feather soft, more the suggestion of a kiss than the actual press of lips on skin. Neil almost jumped out of his skin, startled, but he forced himself to remain still, hands clenching into fists. Andrew noted the action, eyes flickering over to Neil's hands, but then shifted his focus back to Neil's scarred flesh when he understood that Neil wasn't about to tell him _no_. 

With the same care that he had pressed that first kiss, Andrew continued to flutter kisses along the length of the scar until he reached its end. Without hesitation, Andrew continued his path of kisses along the crisscrossing scars on Neil's abdomen. He paid special attention to where the skin puckered up more than the rest. 

Neil fought to keep his breathing even as Andrew continued his trail of kisses upward, lips tracing all the way from his navel to his left shoulder. He had to straddle Neil's lap to settle into a more comfortable position, and Neil could barely breathe. He wasn't sure he even had the ability to _think_ anymore. 

When Andrew sucked on the beginning of a scar at the base of his throat, Neil's body tensed before it released all its tension in one breath. Andrew seemed unperturbed by Neil's reaction. He merely continued kissing and licking along the length of the scar on Neil's collarbone. He paid special attention to the scar of a bullet wound not too far off. He kissed it once, _twice_ , _thrice_ , before licking it and giving it one more kiss before moving on. 

Neil was, by now, terrified of speaking. He feared the consequences speaking would bring. He was sure he would die if Andrew stopped. He was sure he would die if Andrew didn't stop. It was all just a little too much. It wasn't just the fact that Andrew had willingly, without even being asked to, put himself to this task. What was overwhelming was the care that Andrew took with him and each of his scars. He kissed them almost reverently, and it wasn't something he had _ever_ done before. Neil wasn't sure he could survive Andrew being this _kind_ to him. Part of him was terrified this was a dream he had concocted while he slept. The other part of him was terrified it was real. 

All thoughts dissipated from his mind as he felt Andrew's lips on his right shoulder, kissing the scar a hot iron had left there so many years ago. He felt his breathing hitch for a moment, but he tried to swallow down everything he was feeling before it consumed him. It was overwhelming. 

Andrew sent him another cursory glance before settling down more comfortably and reaching out for Neil's left arm. With the same cautiousness, the blond kissed the scarred flesh there. He seemed in no hurry to finish. Every kiss was gentle, well thought out, before he continued on his path. He lingered occasionally on whatever spot he deemed worthy. He lavished the spot in whichever way he found satisfactory: with multiple kisses, a tantalizing press of his tongue against the marred flesh or attempting to suck a bruise into the already ruined skin. 

The second Andrew finished, he moved on to the next arm. He was just as attentive to Neil's right arm as with his left. Neil felt like he might be trembling, his body caving to whatever this thing was he was feeling in his chest that felt unbearable. He felt like something in his chest was being squeezed oppressively. It was painful and excruciating and lovely. He wished he could _name_ it, but the proper words didn't come to mind. It was a pain spreading across his chest that felt a lot like gratitude. 

Andrew didn't stop for a second his shower of kisses along every single inch of scarred flesh on his arm. He was either oblivious to the effects his touches were having on Neil or he was satisfied with the reaction he was getting. The moment he pressed a final kiss to the skin of Neil's arm, Andrew didn't hesitate before he cupped the back of Neil's neck with his hands. 

Neil was startled when he felt Andrew press a kiss to his jaw and suck delicately on the skin there. It was only when Andrew began to follow an invisible line upward on Neil’s cheek that Neil realized he was crying. He wasn't sure when he had started to cry, but the tears began to flow more easily once he noticed them. Andrew caught the droplets with his lips, peppering Neil's cheeks with kisses as he tried to catch them all. 

Neil was certain now that he had to be shaking. He felt like something inside of him was breaking. No, he felt like he was being hollowed out. He _felt_ like Andrew had reached inside of him and taken out something vital. He was no longer sure it was _pain_ he felt. Even so, he couldn't seem to stop the tears. He knew he should reign them back because Andrew wouldn't accept this reaction for long, but he simply couldn’t. 

He tried to speak, to question _why_ Andrew was doing this, but his words were shattered. "Andr—"

Andrew crushed his words with his own. "Shut up."

The blond drew him closer and kissed him. The feeling of Andrew's lips on his was both grounding and shattering. If it was possible, he was crying even more. He wasn't sure where the tears were coming from. He didn't _cry_. He wasn't one to cry, but it was undeniable that that was what was happening in that moment. Something like _shame_ began to crawl its way into his heart, but Andrew stopped it from wrapping a deadly vice around his heart by wiping his tears away with his thumbs. 

Neil tried again. He tried this time for gratitude, but Andrew didn't want any of that either. "Andr—"

" _Shut up_ ," Andrew muttered, kissing him this time with much more force. He was trying to get the point across that, like in other moments, they would not talk about it. Neil let himself be defeated. He wasn't going to fight Andrew on this. He knew it was not something he would easily win. He didn't have any fight left in him in that moment anyway. All of his nerve endings felt frayed. 

Neil allowed himself to be kissed. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around Andrew, but he didn’t need to worry. The blond did not seem bothered in the least by the touch. In any case, it seemed to signal to him that he'd won. 

The two remained that way for a while. Neil wasn't sure how much time had gone by. He merely knew that, by the time his eyes decided to stop crying, Andrew drew away. He settled down beside Neil on the bed and looked for the remote which had been lost at some point when the kisses had begun. Once he found it, he turned off the TV and shifted to his side to sleep. 

Neil tried one last time, as he settled down into a position easier to sleep in, to talk about this. "Andrew—" 

"Shut up," Andrew reiterated, but his words had no heat. Any heat they may have carried dissipated when he pressed a final kiss on Neil's shoulder before he closed his eyes. Neil didn't question him further.

**

THE END

**

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my only attempt at andreil cause I'm not worthy. The only reasons this fic happened at all was: 1. Body-worship is what I live for. 2. I have a thing for scars. Literally when I read the first description of all of Neil's scars my thoughts were "All of his scars need to be kissed tenderly and lovingly. It is law. He needs to know he is beautiful."


End file.
